Talk:Thrown Out of the Arena
Page idea Does everyone get what I'm trying to do here? Also, I'm not sure if Dougal was thrown out in Series 5 or 6. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:27, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it's good so far. Ruf Ruf Dougal was dropped out by Sir Killalot in Series 5 against Gemini. Christophee (talk) 13:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Dead end page This page is currently a dead end, so it needs some links added to it. If somebody could start making links for all the robots listed on this page, I would really appreciate it. Christophee (talk) 16:04, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for that, Salak. Christophee (talk) 13:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Gallery Do we want images of all 60 OOta's for the gallery? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:13, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Turns out there is only 59, but most would be good. If we did, maybe we could incorporate them into the table. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:59, 23 July 2009 (UTC) OOtA Is there any reason why it's written like this? Surely it should be OotA, with a small second 'o', as the word 'of' uses one as well. If we're going to change it, I think the easiest and quickest way to do it is to use the Find and Replace function on Microsoft Word, unless Wikia has a similar function I don't know about. Christophee (talk) 17:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Its not really set in concrete, but yes it should be. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:41, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Floor Flipper RA2, as creater of that OotA video, can you please put down the featherweights who were thrown out of the arena by the floor flipper? It would be the final bit needed. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:16, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, they were Rampage 2 and G2. 'Helloher (talk) 18:34, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::G2 in the heats and Rampage in the final. Do they belong on the charts with all the other OotA's? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::New Section called Floor Flipper, I guess. Or maybe you can merge it with House Robot OotA's. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:50, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Gianto Sir K OotA'd it in the robot rampage featherweight heats. 'Helloher (talk) 15:55, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Series 3 OotA It mentions on the series 3 section that George Francis appeared to try and OotA The Big Cheese and Crocodilatron and implying it might've been delibrate. In the interview after the battle with Firestorm George Francis says "Though we'd try and smash them against the fence nice and hard and they went clean over." Surely that was what George did against The Big Cheese and Crocodilatron. The Samster 08:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Plural of OotA Should it be OotAs or OotA's? They are both used across the wiki, so we should standardise it and get it right. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:23, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Raging Knightmare/Reality Question: why do Raging Knightmare and Raging Reality share an entry on the 'most OotAs' leaderboard when they're two different robots? They've got different pages, everywhere else they're treated as two different robots, why not here? Combatwombat555 (talk) 00:36, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :It's the only team with more than one robot to throw bots out of the arena, so maybe that's why? Jimlaad43(talk) 01:00, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Nuts's Wheel Are parts of robots going out a thing? In which case, does Carbide get an OotA? --ManyInterestsMan (talk) 17:29, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :I'd like to see it mentioned on the page once we're able to start a 2016 table, but it doesn't actually count. Not the best example, but Shunt didn't get an OotA for putting Major Tom's head out of the arena. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:31, July 26, 2016 (UTC) "Thrown out of the arena in their final appearance on the show" I'd like to remove this trivia from all the pages. Aside from not being particularly interesting, I don't know who the 22 are (does it include one time competitors like Indefatigable? does it include House Robot victims?) but it also needs to be removed from robots like King B Powerworks (unless they get trenched in Episode 3). We could specify "22 robots thrown out in their final appearance in the original run" but honestly there's only a few who came back and then we get back to the whole muddled thing above. Does anyone object? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:20, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :By all means, fire away, something that applies to twenty-two whole robots wasn't notable to begin with. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 07:37, August 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. Half of them didn't even have the trivia on their page anyway. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:34, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :::When I agreed to the trivia being removed, I didn't realise you also meant the category, where the entries are 'more the merrier' rather than the 'less is more' of running trivia. I'm somewhat disappointed, but never mind. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:44, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :::The category was fairly arbitrary and rather confusing. Robots whose only loss of three battles was an OotA were in there. Robots only in one series were also excluded. Ultimately its this sort of original research by Wikians that doesn't need to be part of the encyclopaedia. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:26, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Modern use of OotA I'd like to establish a rule. Now that the "out of the arena" sections of 2016's arena are known officially as 'the trenches', with the idea of being OotA'd being known as 'trenched', there is no reason to use the shorthand OotA in a modern context. I would still encourage the use of the full term "out of the arena" in writing, as not everyone is familiar with the term trenched, especially as it hasn't been used on the show, but I would say that an official term of trenched is better for captions than the unofficial shorthand OotA. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:28, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :OotA should never be used in the mainspace anyway, its a fan-made acronym. But do you mean to use "trenched" in series before 2016 too? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:32, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :No, I think trenched should stick to 2016 only, especially as the part of the arena known as the trenches are a dedicated section - the entrance walkways. I mostly brought this up because I've seen the OotA term used on pages such as 2016 Episode 4 and Apollo, which I've fixed. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:35, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Removing the numbers I don't see what the "OotA number" column adds, really. The number is thrown off when you consider House Robot and Foreign Series OotA's, even filming order, and doesn't really provide anything interesting in my opinion, it just adds an extra column and unnecessary use of a fan acronym. Would anyone oppose me removing those columns? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:44, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :I'm definitely fine with it going. 6 columns feels excessive even in necessary cases, but this isn't one of those. Nweston8 (talk) 15:53, August 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah the numbers can go. All that matters is that Chaos 2 was first anyway. No one cares if Dantomkia had the 58th flip, or that Firestorm had the 6th. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:12, August 18, 2016 (UTC) "Trenched" Where does it say Out of the Arena is called Trenched? Because the Grand Final repeatedly said "flipped out of the arena" and I kept waiting for them to say trenched but they didn't. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:48, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :In hindsight I can't find "trenched" specifically, but "the trenches" is coined here. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:56, August 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Perhaps we should reword the page then, calling the outside the arena part the trenches but removing the official phrase "trenched", given that the show - even the new faces like Dara and Angela - seem to be sticking to "out of the arena". Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:51, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Removing "Other Items" Section I personally feel this section is not worth having. For one thing, the items on the list are all fairly light, such as the point target. Also, most of the incidents listed were not intentional, such as when S3 ripped of Shredder's disc, and it happened to fly out of the arena, or when Shunt smashed Major Tom's head, and some of the pieces went out of the arena. Finally, there are probably many other incidents where a small part of a robot went out of the arena. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:11, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I mostly left it there as to not be discouraging, it doesn't really have a place here. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:48, January 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, the other day I was going to bring up how many potential little items we would have missed. It's just unnecessary filler really, as cool as the idea itself is. Nweston8 (talk) 18:17, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :::I don't have a problem with it being removed. CrashBash (talk) 18:49, January 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::OotA is a knockout attack, and apart from Nuts' wheel, none of those were knockout. I'd happily see it go. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:54, January 25, 2017 (UTC) We might have a problem https://youtu.be/FIIcaADdhlM?t=241 [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] :Welp, that poses a big issue... CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 21:25, March 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Glad to know I'm not the only one to have spotted that. Will happily offer to make the necessary corrections. Should we state the exact timings recorded by that video, or round them up as we've always done? [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 21:32, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Let's go with exact timings. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:06, March 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::Sorted. :) [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 22:31, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :::::While Doodle's timer is incredibly helpful, I believe that for the Dantomkia vs. Gravity battle that the clock stopped slightly before Dantomkia hit the ground - with the video quality not helping identify Dantomkia in the timing process. I know it's incredibly hard to get a precise timing, and I don't mind if we stick with 00:05.70 but I've just timed it multiple times with this link - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0aNcndSYUSEfor for the sake of things and I've come out with this: :::::Dantomkia vs. Gravity: :::::00:05.922 :::::00:05.904 :::::00:05.851 :::::00:05.891 :::::00:05.901 :::::00:05:848 :::::00:05.925 :::::00:05.872 :::::It's being very picky, for sure, but I think using the better quality footage could help, so if anybody else also wishes to time the battle using the higher quality footage then feel free. If not, that's fine too, because it's very much give or take. :::::However, one I do believe should definitely have a different official time is IG-88 vs. Dantomkia. You can see by the time on this link - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Idzmi0jfj8&t=880s that the battle starts virtually bang on 14:46 and IG-88 goes out on 14:56, so with the current 8 second time in doubt I decided to time that as well and came out with an average of 00:09.60 Again, all of this is very much give or take, and I don't mind the Dantomkia vs. Gravity one staying at the time Doodle provided, but I think that IG-88 vs. Dantomkia definitely needs knocking back slightly. Nweston8 (talk) 00:13, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::By all means grab us a new time for Dantomkia and IG-88 then. Perhaps 5.8 is a good middle ground for Gravity's flip. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 14:10, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I'll now add the Dantomkia vs. IG-88 time, which comes out at the 00:09.70 mark after consistent timing. I'll also change the Dantomkia vs. Gravity battle to 5.8 for at least the time being. Nweston8 (talk) 15:44, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :It's probably completely irrelevant, but I believe Dantomkia landed upside down outside of the arena and then self righted, so that'll be when the clock stopped... I think.. RelicRaider (talk) 00:32, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Clusterbots I was planning to add a table for the House Robots, when I came across a problem. For Matilda, we have S.O.Xbot from √3 being thrown out of the arena. Now, do we count that as 1 OotA or 0.33? What if she'd thrown out another of √3 separately, would that be 0.66 OotA's, or 2? We should try and work out criterion for clusterbots, was Nuts 2 a whole OotA, or 90% of one? Thoughts? Jimlaad43(talk) 20:21, May 14, 2017 (UTC) :Certainly Nuts 2 counts as a full OotA, it officially eliminated the robot. This is tricky, but I think I would say that throwing out any robot that is roughly equal to the weight of each other part of the clusterbot counts as one OotA (so throwing out the lightest part of V3 or even the lighter half of Crackers n' Smash counts as a full OotA, but not a Nuts 2 minibot), and if any other parts of the clusterbot were thrown out afterwards, it doesn't count as a second OotA. If something around 10kg like The Hatchling or Charles flew out, we'd definitely have a problem, but I think they'd have to not count. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:09, May 14, 2017 (UTC) ::It's also probably worth stating that even one third of V3 still weighs more than some of the robots Sir Killalot has OotA'd, such as Gi-Ant-O, and that's still considered a full OotA. Most importantly, you can't get two OotA's on one robot. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:11, May 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Easy. Distinguish between the OOTA act and the OOTA accomplishment. Anything considered a robot should be considered an OOTA (unlike Heavy Metals wheel for example). However whilst we can consider two acts both to be OOTAs we should not allow that to inflate a robots scoreboard. Ie it is possible to score multiple OOTAs on a multi part bot without scoring two distinct OOTAs. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:14, May 14, 2017 (UTC) :::So should we give a full OotA point for Matilda on √3? It would be awkward to leave it with a decimal or fraction. But maybe what we can do is say that clusterbots are worth one point, regardless of how many components are flipped out. So whether Matilda had flipped one, two or three parts of √3, it's a score of 1, which we then explain as multiple flips in the description. Is that OK? Jimlaad43(talk) 07:34, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Actually I think they should be divided. Flipping out two parts of one robot requires the exact same number of flips and the same driving skill as say M2 flipping out Shell Shock and Vader. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:02, May 15, 2017 (UTC) So we have 2 options. Which one is better? Jimlaad43(talk) 12:31, May 15, 2017 (UTC) *'Each part of a clusterbot counts as one OotA. Flip two parts of a Clusterbot out and it counts as 2 OotA's, even if they both go out from one flip. *'Each robot can only count as one OotA, no matter how many parts of it go out. Even if multiple parts are thrown out separately in one battle, it still only counts as one OotA.' Option 2 for me. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:44, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Easily option one. Same exact effort involved. It wouldn't be no different to flipping out a robot not eliminated as a result - just because an OOTA isn't a KO doesn't mean it isn't an OOTA. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:52, May 15, 2017 (UTC) I understand this both ways, but personally, I back the first option more, and think that an OotA is simply putting a functioning robot out of bounds. A smaller robot being eliminated shouldn't be discredited just because it doesn't see the end of the battle. Take S.O.Xbot: yes, that one part of the whole machine being thrown out doesn't eliminate the entire machine, but S.O.Xbot itself was still a functioning robot playing an active part in the fight, and it takes a specific attack to eliminate it from the battle. Nweston8 (talk) 00:34, May 16, 2017 (UTC) I am torn between the two, so I'll support whichever side get the more votes. Any other users want to show opinions? Jimlaad43(talk) 13:41, May 15, 2017 (UTC) :Toast can you explain your stance some more in struggling to understand it. Surely flipping out two halves of Crackers and smash is two OOTAS. You said yourself weight shouldn't count. It's still flipping out an independently moving robot. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:47, May 15, 2017 (UTC) ::I thought your statement of 'let's distinguish the OotA action from the OotA achievement' summed up my thoughts pretty well. If both Crackers and Smash were thrown out of the arena, then undeniably two OotA flips have been performed, but as an achievement, I feel it should just be one. Imagine if Eruption overtook Dantomkia's record purely because it threw out two robots that were half the weight of a normal competitor. We can describe both OotA's within one section on the page (we got rid of the numbers on those tables anyway), and then in the OotA ranking, I personally would see it as just one. Likewise, if just one clusterbot went out, I would still see that as an OotA achievement as a functioning robot under the full name was thrown out, possibly eliminating the competitor. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 01:59, May 16, 2017 (UTC) I intended the distinction until I realised what it meant. I think independently functioning robot should be more imperative than weight. After all we consider Combat Ants OOTA just as much as Any of the others. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:13, May 16, 2017 (UTC) :Combat Ant is an antweight itself, OotA's scale. Clearly our opinions are just going to differ because I can't comprehend the idea of one clusterbot giving an assailant two or more OotA's, but if you're steadfast, we'll just need more opinions. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:34, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Well this whole thing started with House robots - do those scale? Or would you consider V3 partial and Something like Gianto full? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:33, May 16, 2017 (UTC) :The difference between V3 and Gianto is that Gianto is a full robot in the weight class, like Pants is too, but SOXbot is only part of V3. This is where the problem lies. Is anybody else going to show your opinion, we need it? Jimlaad43(talk) 23:09, May 19, 2017 (UTC) If the robot being thrown OotA is a full robot in the weight class, it counts as one. In the case of a clusterbot however; if only a small portion of the clusterbot is thrown out i.e. 1/3 of V3, it counts as 0.33 of an OotA. In the case of Nuts 2 however, since we don't know the respective weights of the machines, and the Nuts team were classed out from that attack, it should count as 1. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 23:26, May 19, 2017 (UTC) I was with CaliforniaKingsnake with the full robot in weight class = 1, clusterbot = whatever proportion of bot, robot with minibot = 1. HOWEVER, what if it happens that a minibot gets thrown out of the arena, say one of the Nuts minibots? Do we just chalk that up as a tiny fraction of an OotA, like a 0.03 of an OotA? And what if one part of an non-uniform clusterbot gets thrown out, like if Crackers went OotA but Smash didn't, is that 0.45 of an OotA? That just seems messy. I think, and I'm reluctant about it, it's got to be 1 robot is 1 OotA. Combatwombat555 (talk) 23:41, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :So how would you classify Crackers AND Smash going out of the arena, one or two? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 07:39, May 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Personally, I would consider Nuts' minibots to be separate entities simply because of the fact that even if both are eliminated, Nuts will not be eliminated because of them. As for non-uniform clusterbots, I would prefer dividing them based on how many clusters there are, so if Crackers did go OotA, it would still remain as 0.5 overall. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 07:41, May 20, 2017 (UTC) I'd rather not say the Dutch Wars had a third of an OotA. Fractionalising just seems unnecessary to me. Each individual machine requires effort to remove from the arena. Option 1. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 07:54, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :See I agree with this, but while the current example of V3 matters right now, I also want us to prepare for the future in case later episodes of the show trip us up unexpectedly. If one robot hypothetically threw out two halves of V3 or another clusterbot, how many OotA's did they achieve? 1, 2, or 0.66 for V3? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 08:04, May 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I personally would say 2. It's easy to list/name the individual clusterbots. We should stay consistent; I wouldn't call one of the Typhoon Twins being pitted as 0.5 of a pitting because it was still a pitting. Same with Charles. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 08:15, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :::I would say 2 OotA flips as well, since they were performed on 2 individual clusterbot segments which I consider to be 2 separate robots forming part of 1 larger entry. Personally, I don't think fractionalising each flip based on the weight of each clusterbot segment makes much sense; as Raz3r points out, surely Charles and one half of Typhoon Twins were still pitted as individual machines? If we needed to, we could always note which segments/minibots were thrown out in the table, as well as whether or not these flips eliminated the whole clusterbot. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 08:54, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :Say in one battle, Chaos 2 flips out both halves of Gemini, and another battle, Thermidor 2 flips out Wolverine and Wild Thing, they count as the same number of flips, but when distinguishing between them, we say Thermidor's were worth more? Jimlaad43(talk) 09:00, May 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Certainly, since each half of Gemini amounts to one half of the full robot, and both Wolverine and Wild Thing are full-sized heavyweights; under the old 50% immobilisation rule, Gemini would've been KO'd instantly if one half was thrown out before the other. Even under the current rules, we could consider both OotA flips on Gemini as amounting to one loss for the whole robot, while still acknowledging that two flips were physically achieved in the arena. In the event that one half was thrown out and the other was immobilised or pitted, in a similar way to how Black and Blue lost in Series 7, I would still consider it to be one loss involving one OotA flip and one immobilisation/pitting. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 11:19, May 21, 2017 (UTC) I think it is boiling down to each part of a robot is one OotA. Maybe we could distinguish Clusterbots with a different coloured background in case we have more than 1 in the future. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:20, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Simplest solutions is to only count OOTA's which directly lead to a loss. If more than 1 OOTA occurs, its still 1 OOTA as its technically only fighting 1 robot. In the same sense, Apollo was half immobile vs Storm 2 but still managed to win (somehow). Any OOTA which does not lead to a loss is not counted, because its impossible for a robot to win and lose at the same time. Whilst many clusters have seperate names, their still 1 robot - thats why they used to be required to enter the arena together Garfie489 01:15, May 23, 2017 :Again, I understand the argument for wanting to count just one OotA because of a clusterbot still only counting as one whole heavyweight machine, as such, but lines like "its impossible for a robot to win and lose at the same time" shouldn't hold any weight towards meeting that conclusion, considering scenarios like where one of the Typhoon Twins were pitted yet the pair still progressed in the first round of the Middleweight Championship in Extreme 2. Nweston8 (talk) 01:11, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :Phew, I'm glad we got this sorted out. The Swarm would have really complicated things if we hadn't had this discussion. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:11, October 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Now I can reveal that I'd seen the Crackers 'n' Smash OotA's at filming, and I wanted to clear this all up well before those heats were broadcast so we weren't stuck with skewed statistics. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:16, October 29, 2017 (UTC) OOTA actually a thing? I would advise you to check the fight Storm 2 vs The Grim Reaper - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUpWugHNzUQ - scroll to 11:47 and listen very carefully to what Jonathan Pearce says. CrashBash (talk) 13:16, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :Interesting find, Crash. Then again, it could just be the way Pearce says 'flip you out' in that particular line; from what I can work out, he consistently adds an extra '-a' sound throughout the rest of that line for what I presume is dramatic effect: : :Certainly, I don't recall from the top of my head any other instances where Pearce or any of the presenters said 'OotA' instead of 'out of the arena', but I'd be intrigued to know otherwise. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 15:05, June 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Possible. It was hard to tell. CrashBash (talk) 15:14, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, I saw the comment suggesting similar when I checked over my notifications earlier. It's fair thing to at least suggest, but I think it's one of those where the extra use of 'a' is added to 'out' more than a suggestion of 'OotA' being canon, as such. Nweston8 (talk) 16:35, June 3, 2017 (UTC)